The Awakening of the Sins!
by The Master of Sin. Lucifer
Summary: Don't take things too seriously in this. If you sin your safe. Or you would be if God hadn't left and heaven lose it's hold and the devil comes to play. Read as characters come forth from many places and the Apocalypse starts!
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm making this story because I had the idea. I'm actually writing this down as I type. Ok, the story takes place this year in the real world, and everyone has died, or in one case thought to have died, and will be brought back for one purpose. They will bring about the END of our world.** **One thing I will always do in my stories is write about the bad guys being the central characters.** **Disclaimer: I will only do this once, I do not own the characters or place just the plot and idea.**

 **linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

" Normal speaking"

 **" The Devil/ hollows / or demons"**

 _"Normal thoughts"_

 ** _" You know where I'm going with this"_**

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

( Old abandon warehouse )

It was nice and quiet. Too quiet. There where no sounds from crickets or birds and no wind. It was perfectly still.

Then there was a flash of dark orange in the ware house and then everything returned to how it was.

CRACK * **"Ah! That felt nice!"** A smooth and slippery voice spoke, breaking the long silence. **"It's been quite awhile since I've been to this Earth. Michael's cursed seals!"** The way it spoke was both sickening and pleasing. It was like it was meant to be heard.

 **"Now to find why I can summon myself after so many years."** The being wore a dark black blazer with similarly colored pants. A crimson under shirt with a black tie.

It looked around and then stepped out of the shadows. Showing the world a terrifying figure. It's hands where ghostly- white and boney. A skeletal neck and skull like face, but the most notable thing where the massive horns on it's head. Going up and out for half a foot, then curving back for three. Ending in a point with many spines pointing out of them.

 **" Hmm, I wonder..."** , the monster wondered out loud, seemingly looking for an answer in the dark, **" Crowley come here! You miserable swine! ".**

In a flash of dark orange, not unlike the one before, a human appeared. He was an average looking fellow, but the air around him stunk of sulfur and flames.

With his head bowed, he rose from his previous kneeling position. Looking up at his master, showing hollow eye sockets to the world, with an insane grin. **" Yes, master? What is it you wish of me?".**

The monster gave Crowley a glare. **" I thought I told you to give me information on anything that happens on Earth Prime! The air on this Earth is brimming with sin! How is this so?"** , all of this was asked in contempt of the miserable creature.

Crowley's grin grew if it where possible. **" Most of the world leaders, if not all, are now under our control master!" ,** The demons 'eye's' where now glowing in joy, **We have been slowly over turning the world governments' for fifty years now. The final stroke was that our most loyal servant has won the office of Presidency of the ever elusive USA ".**

The monster was confused as they had a lot of ' most loyal ' servants. **" Which one you fool! "** **" Master, it was Trump, he won the campaign against Hillary, who was the chosen for heaven. "** Crowley spoke in a serious voice, seeing that his master was getting annoyed with his antics.

 **" Ah, yes the one we gave the fortune he wanted. Yes, that would turn the tides for us** The monster was thinking on a very vexing idea though **, " What is the news on the other countries? I want a full report. "**

Crowley gained his demented smile again.

 **" So far we have all of the Middle East, most of Asia, most of Europe and Africa. It took a few months but we gained Australia as well, "** Crowley was glowing with sickening glee, **With this much Sin we have nearly the whole world in our grasp! "**

 **" Crowley you magnificent bastard! ",** the monster laughed, **" Hahahaha! This is great! Now, which version of the Apocalypse should we bring forth? "**

He said this with a twisted grin.

 **Well we have already used the Beast on one universe and the Four Horsemen on another . . . what is there left? "** , Crowley was confused on how The Prince of Darkness wished to go forth this time.

The Devil grinned with no mouth. **" What about the seven sins?"**

Crowley gasped, then he started to laugh insanely, **" Master what a brilliantly, devious plan you have! Who shall we have to embody them this time? "**

The question paused the Devil in his tracks.

 **" Oh Crowley, you poor, naive fool. What better way to destroy a world then to destroy it with their own heros'! "** , Lucifer was smiling with faux innocence.

 **" But who master? "** , Crowley questioned, for once confused.

 **" We will let our dear author decide this one, "** , he revealed cryptically.

 **linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

 ** _A.I. Which will start now._**

 **Hey what up my loyal servant's of Darkness! I'm writing( typing really ) this with my sister as my only beta and she's in sixth grade while I'm in ninth. Finals are coming in two weeks and then I'm free! so give me your feedback and help me beta if you can.**

 **, With sinful love Lucifer.**


	2. Awakening the Kraken!

**Hey guys and gals! I got in trouble for using my data, even though it was my friends who used the majority of it. Eh, who cares. Anyway I'm going to be using my old phone and random computers, so expect updates to be slow and random.** **So with out further a due.**

 **Chapter 2: The First Sin**

I'm not gonna do disclaimers, because everyone knows I don't own any of the characters in this story besides Lucifer.

"You know the drill," People

'Thoughts,'

 **" Lucifer/Deamons/Demons,"**

 _"Special abipities"_

 ** _"I'll come up with somthing,"_**

 ** _Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelibelineli_**

The park was loud. But it was also filled with people. Some where walking, others where talking, and the last few groups where groping each other.

Teens. What can you do.

The air was full of vile smog and sin... wait?

 **" Aaahhh, The taste of sin! "** This being was tall. About six foot two. He wore a inky, black tuxedo with a blood red shirt with an equally blaclk tie.

His shoes where a nice pair of black oxfords that seemed to make the area around his feet even darker.

This being was bone other than the King of Hell. Lucifer.

However he was different. He looked human. He had a lightly tanned face with blue-green eyes and soft but spiky blonde hair.

 **" Now for our first Sin. Wrath! "** Lucifer was almost giddy.

He was in New York on a tip from Crowley. The Cross Road King was busy dealing with a pair of brothers who where trying to kill a devil of his.

 **" Now, If I where a demigod kicked out of camp where would I go? "**

His hunt had led him here. In front of an apartment complex. This one is special because it houses a very powerful demigod.

KnockKnock* He just decided to knock on a random door to see if it was the right one.

" Ye", the door opened and when it did a beautiful brunette who stood at 5'8 and had DD sized tits.

 ** _' Oh yeah. This is the place.'_** As this is the devil his thoughts where quite...leacherous.

 **" Mam, I'm looking for a Sally and Perseus Jackson?",** The devil's voice sounding pleasent and humanish.

" Umm, I'm Sally my son's asleep, let me go wake him up.", Sally opened the door to let him.

The devil smilea and walks in. As he walks in he notices a flash of bronze and smirks.

 **" Mr. Jackson please stop hiding and sit down."** Lucifer was amused at the attempt.

Percy steps out from behind a corner on the left with Riptide in hand.

Lucofer smiled kindly...which was very strange for the devil.

 **" Since I know your a very blunt person, I will give my name and why I'm here,"** Lucifer was still using his kind smile while walking to the couch, **" Now, Mr. Jackson, My name is Lucifer and I would like to ask you to work for me."**

Sally's eye's shot up abd her mouth dropped in horror. Percy however just pointed his sword at him.

" What is your real name. No monster or god has found me, not even my father so what and who are you?", Percy's voice was cold and his eye's hard.

Lucifer's smile went from kind to devilish.

 **" Oh, so you don't know me,"** Lucifer closed his eye's and the apartment went dark. The air was cold and heavy.

Lucifer opened his eye's and Percy dropped his sword.

Lucifer's eyes chaged from blue-green to glowing, burning red.

 **" I am the fallen Dark angle. I am the King of Hell and creator of the demon race. I refused to bow to humans and I defied God himself. I am the Devil, Lucifer Morningstar."** Lucifer ended his monologue with spreading his arms and opening his his hidden wings.

Percy said one thing that changed all moods.

" Son of a mother fucking, titty honking, squid fucking, bitch."

Sally turned to Percy and slapped his arm while Lucifer threw his head back in a roaring laugh.

 **" HAHAHAHA, oh God, I can't breath! Oh God, kid I don't care WHAT you say anymore, that right there made everything worth it."** Lucifer was on his knees laughing.

Percy now looked confused and so did his mother.

" You said you wanted me to work for you, what would I be doing?" Percy was looking scared but his determination was too strong for him to show how scared.

Here Lucifer looked a little troubled.

 **" How would you both feel if I told you I was starting the Apocolypse on this planet and I wanted your help."**

Percy's eyes went wide and he was shocked. Sally was surprised but was also...relieved?

" You're here and asking if I want to end the world I saved not once but twice? And why would you need my help?" Percy was still shocked but his curosity was stronger.

Here Lucifer smirked and said with a knowing look, **" Yes, I'm asking for your help. As for why, well, that's where things get confusing. I already started the Apocalypse by appearing, but I need others to help me to destroy the rest of the world."**

Percy's eyes went wide with surprise as he found out why he was needed by the Christian Devil.

Lucifer's smile then widened when he saw Percy's reaction.

 **" I see you figured it out. "** , the Devil's smile was quite devilish when he said this, **" You see even though my power is as strong as God's, I can't fight him and his angels. This is where my daemons, demons, devils, sins and horsemen come in. You and a few select others will be my most powerful soldiers, in return I will give you not only a skip in judgment from the afterlife, I can and, probably will, give you eternal life by my side as the Sin of Wrath."**

Lucifer then sweat dropped as he then states, " **Well my Horsemen are kinda indisposed sooo..."** The king of Hell rubbed the back of his head while chuckling sheepishly.

Percy caps Riptide and looks to his mother. She nods with a small smile and says," They have hurt you too much. I wish this wasn't necessary but it is."

Percy looked to Lucifer and says, " I will join on one condition," he has rage burning darkly, " I want to kill Zues and Athena. Leave them only to me."

Lucifer's eyes glow a dark crimson and his skin burns away to ash to reveal a demonic figure that towered over Percy. He had horns that went up about half a foot and curved back to a point. His skin gone from the neck up leaving a grey/white skull. His hands where skinny and the same colour as his skull.

He spread his hands out in front of him and chanted the spell to turn him into the Sin of Wrath.

 _ **" I COMMAND FORTH YOUR SPIRIT, SIN OF WATER. FORTH YOUR SOUL!**_

 ** _COME FORTH AND DESTROY THE WORLD FOR YOU HAVE A NEW HOST!_**

 ** _TASTE DESTRUCTION AND FEEL THEIR PAIN! RAISE AGAIN!_**

 ** _AWAKEN WRATH, THE SIN OF RAGE! "_**

Lucifer's power soars skyward as he summons the first sin.

Percy at first was in awe at the power that the Devil showed but then he felt the change. He started to feel a cold rage where ,before he used to feel a swirl of power. Then he felt his body shift and turn, his arms thickened and his legs grew in length. He started to become taller and his skin became darker. A cold air began to swirl around him and his eyes glowed with a dark rage.

Lucifer grinned and opened his arms while Sally watched as her son changed and gained power.

 **" Welcome to your new life! Welcome Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon and Neptune! Welcome Wrath! "**

 **A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Sorry I haven't updated but hey *shrugs* what can I do? I have been busy with my Wattpad story about me being King of Hell! When I have the first few chapters done, I will put the link on my Profile. Hope y'all will stay with this story but if ya don't I wont blame ya. Also, I will have a poll up sometime between now and next week to see who should be the next Sin. Also please review. When I have more reviews I will put up a review corner in either of the A/N's of next chap.**

 **Keep on Sinning!, Lucifer**

 **P.S. I have also been looking at other Fanfic writers to see which of their creations I should use or which canon people I should use, give me recommendations as to who to look at. I already have Gluttony picked out but that will be later. Bye!**


End file.
